


Crossing Bridges

by NecoArc



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecoArc/pseuds/NecoArc
Summary: Ephraim decides to test the extent of his friend's feelings for him by experimenting on a new experience for both of them.
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Crossing Bridges

  
  


It was another one of those nights- Ephriam had taken advantage of Lyon’s visit by inviting him to review an audit of a bordering principality with Eirika tonight. It always played out like this, and Lyon fell for the bait every time. Blatant flattery on his skills with numbers and statecraft typically did the trick, bundled and tied together with a dashing smile of gallant charm. It was hard for anyone to resist; and most of all, himself. There were few opportunities beyond councils and forums where he could interact with the twins, and even rarer opportunities that provided casual interactions, allowing them to talk jovially as friends. Lyon treasured these moments more than anything, and if that meant spending three additional hours at night helping the pair (no, more like doing  _ for  _ the pair) paperwork for deciding which taxes to raise and levy where, he would oblige.

In the dim light of the cabinet room, Lyon turned to look at the lord who sat beside him, delusionally believing that he would actually focus on the paperwork for a change. Instead, Ephraim twirled the quill between his fingers with the finesse befitting of a lancer, focusing on apparently...nothing. Lyon followed his eyes to the candling waning on the table where they sat, but instead of looking bored, he seemed contemplative. No, more than that. Something a bit rarer, harder to place.

“...Is something bothering you?” Lyon broke the silence, realizing then that it had been awhile since Eirika had retired, and with that, the conversation had left with her. 

Ephraim exhaled, stretching his arms like a cat along the table, mindless of the pile of papers that scattered. 

“It’s...nothing.” 

Lyon grimaced. “It’s something.”

“Heh, it...it’s something.” Pulling his arms back into his lap, Ephraim turned his whole body to face the mage, looking directly into his eyes. Grabbing his chair by his sides, he turned the chair to face Ephraim. Whatever it was, it seemed serious, or serious enough for Ephraim. Whether or not it was something truly grave or a horse that he’d accidentally overworked, he’d be there to help solve it. He’d give his full focus either way.

“I’m here to listen, of course.”

“Lyon.”

“Yes?”

“What are your feelings for Eirika?”

“T-That’s..?!” Lyon coughs hoping to synthesize every class in etiquette he could muster, “She...I...I greatly admire Eirika, as does everyone else in the realm.”

“How do you feel about me then?” Ephraim bemused, a mischievous grin on the edge of his lips. The lord drank in the other’s flustered expression, and Lyon was well aware of it, cursing himself for being unable to bear feelings for, well….both of them. Lyon curled his hands into the fabric of his robes, mildly irritated at Ephraim for teasing him, moreso irritated at his inability to express his feelings for the two royal twins. He loved both of them, wanted to be loved by both of them, to be used by both of them...gods, was Ephraim still looking at him? Did he still require an answer?

“I admire you in the same way.”

“You know us far more than ‘everyone else in the realm’. I’m proud to say you’re my friend...is this truly the extent of your feelings?”

“Ephraim, why are you asking…”

“Because I think…no, I  _ know _ that I want to know you more...intimately as well, and I was thinking that you might feel the same, honestly.”

Intimately.

The word echoes in Lyon’s head as he wants to unravel the meaning behind it, not that it was heavily veiled. But surely, this must be some kind of joke.

“I don’t appreciate the joke.” Lyon says softly, not allowing his heart to overstep his mind.

“It’s not a joke.” Ephraim’s replies softly, softer than Lyon has ever heard, but only imagined. The next thing he knows, Ephraim's hand is there, warm against his cheek, thumb stroking the outline of his jaw. It’s pointless to deny how much he wants the touch as he leans into it. The lord leans in closer, bringing him in with his hand, and the prince doesn’t resist.

Ephraim kisses him with the vigor that he puts in everything he does- a vigor that makes Lyon’s stomach flip and a darker hunger that lay dormant flicker with heat once again. As intense as it was, it ends too soon. His eyes are open, ears ringing with the rush of blood to his face, among other locations.

Ephraim looks back, eyes speak words his mouth will never say:

_ Was I wrong? _

No. Ephraim is never wrong. 

Though Lyon still wishes Ephraim would say the words directly; wishes the older prince would show her a vulnerable side that no one else would see. Or maybe that’s where things were leading.

  
  


“...This...can’t go anywhere….” Lyon manages to stutter, resenting how sheepish his voice sounds, how much emotion stirs within him from an act Ephraim took so casually. Ephraim smiles in a wry way that looks all too seductive given the situation. 

“You’re thinking five steps ahead. And that’s what’s great about you. You think too much. But then…” Ephraim leans in close once more, arm resting on the back of Lyon’s chair, locking him in, “you miss the opportunities that present themselves right in front of you.” Ephraim’s warm breath ghosts against his own, creating a heat within him that traveled straight to his loins. He wants this more than anything, to moisten his lips against Ephraim’s, to see how deep these emotions would go. The lord met him halfway, and gods help him if he didn't respond to that in haste. 

Lyon wasn’t sure what caught him off guard the most: the fact that he actually closed the distance himself,or how hungrily Ephraim kissed back, drawing Lyon in deeper. The butterflies rose in his stomach, escaping into a low moan he hardly recognized as his own. This only provokes his partner, placing his other hand against his waist, tracing the curvature of his hip. They break, then like moths yearning for a flame, move in for another, and then another-- each kiss more heated than the previous as Lyon submits his thoughts to his desires. 

“I’ve been wondering what you taste like for awhile now, actually.” Ephraim says, trailing the edge of his collarbone with small nips that make Lyon second guess the reality of it all. 

“I don’t have any experience on the giving end of this, so let me know if I’m doing anything wrong.” The young lord runs his hand through his hair; a tell-tale sign of unease that he’s inherited from his sister, regardless if his hair is blocking his vision or not. Lyon prides himself in noticing the gesture for what it truly was, as others simply took it for flippant gallantry. There’s a private joy when Lyon would then ask what’s troubling him and Ephraim smiles one of his sincerest smiles, joking how Lyon ‘can always tell what’s on his mind’ and spilling then spilling his heart to his trusted confidant. 

Not that they were ever too deep. Shallow concerns over the state of the armory’s equipment, an overworked horse. Still, Lyon listens, searching for the gleam in those turquoise eyes that is only there for the moment because he was able to make it so. The same eyes that look at him now from the most amazing view between his own legs, mouth a breath away from his now raging cock. Awaiting some kind of approval...like he thinks he needs one to proceed. 

What had he said again?

“Sure,” It comes out more as an exhaled question than an answer. Ephraim laughed quietly, a short huff of air from his nose that made Lyon’s dick twitch eagerly. The blue haired lord dripped saliva into his left palm, then calmly cupped his hand against the base of Lyon’s length, moving upward slowly, splaying each finger until they joined again at the tip, then feathering back out and downward again. Even with the lubricant, Ephraim’s fingers were rough against the delicate skin, indulging Lyon in his own private fantasy. Breath heavy with lust, Ephraim tilted his head to the right, experimentally licking hot and wet against his cock, following the same path his hand had previously glided. Lyon had come to realize that if the gods had given him anything, he’d been endowed more than the average man. He still remembers the day and time Ephraim had made a joking comment in the sauna, and how fortunately enough his face was already cherry red, body too drained to respond.

“Ephraim…”

“ Relax more,” Ephraim all but purred against the outline of the member, teeth skimming lightly over the flesh, causing the mage to tense at the sensation with something other than discomfort.

“But I-”

“Put your hand in my hair.” He said curtly, tracing the seeping cock before him, cresting at the tip. “Stop thinking.”

Without further thought, he did as he was told. Lyon rests his hand, combing his fingers through cerulean strands as soft as he’d imagined in his deepest fantasies. Ephraim hummed approvingly, renewing the pace of his strokes, mouth teasing the tip in ways unbefitting on the prince of Renais. Ephraim, exemplar of all, rival to none, was being guided by his own hand over his dick. By his own choice. He didn’t dare question it any further, his head was too light, the pleasure too overwhelming. Gripping Ephraim’s hair tighter than before, he came, biting down on his other hand to suppress the needy moan of his climax from escaping the room. Ephraim winced at the pull, but kept himself focused, letting the majority of it over his hand as he coaxed his childhood friend through it, aware of the sensitivity that would follow.

Never had Lyon felt so completely spent and exhausted, magic and field training be damned.

Whatever thousands of questions that would soon pour into his head after the shroud of lust had dissipated would not disprove that this experience had, in fact, been real. 

“Not bad?” The lancer remarked casually, though his husky tone and crimson face revealed that surely, he’d gotten something out of this as well. Lyon’s hand rolled through his hair again in silent affirmation, relishing sight before him as Ephraim wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, looking directly at him.

“Maybe we can do this more often?” Lyon dared to be bold, the situation arousing a confidence within him that he rarely chose to explore. Tonight was a venture into new grounds for them both, a wall had been breached.Lyon had never taken the time to fully untangle his feelings for the twins, in fear of what could lie at its core. Yet, if Ephraim pushed, he oblige; seeing where this could lead. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely self-indulgent.  
> I didn't read over this before posting and i hope i dont regret it omg  
> I want to write more with Eirika too


End file.
